


Monsters and Monstrous Things

by littlewitch34



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott McCall, Coda, Episode Tag, Episode Tag Monstrous, Episode Tag s04ep10, Gen, M/M, Spoilers, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 14:37:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2232654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlewitch34/pseuds/littlewitch34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott had a little trouble coming back to himself during the assassin attack. What if Liam had been there to try and help?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monsters and Monstrous Things

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time ever being asked to write something for someone else. This is pretty new for me, so I hope I did the prompt justice and the person I wrote it for likes it. Basically, the prompt was for Scott and Liam with Liam breaking through Scott's struggle to come back to himself and not pulverize the assassin like he nearly did in the ep.

 

Scott could feel his blood boil as he tackled the assassin in SWAT gear. That guy wanted to hurt Scott's pack-- kill Scott's pack-- and that made Scott's inner alpha rise up and snarl. His mind was nearly feral, with his only focus being 'kill.' It was a little unlike Scott, but given the massive threat not only to his own pack, but to Satomi's, to every supernatural creature in Beacon Hills, Scott just couldn't control himself.

 

“Scott!” Kira cried, but her attention was quickly dragged away by another assassin.

 

Scott pummeled the assassin beneath him, bashing his head down against the cement. The only thing that kept the assassin's skull from splitting was the helmet on his head. Scott growled and brought his claws up to slash out the assassin's throat, but a hand gripped Scott's wrist tight, keeping him from the final assault.

 

“Scott!” Liam snapped.

 

Scott couldn't hear that it was Liam. He could barely hear anything at all. It sounded like he was underwater, and the noise was muffled, coming from miles and miles away. He turned and shoved Liam, unaware that he was pushing his own beta.

 

“Hey!” Liam repeated, trying to make Scott understand. “Stop it!”

 

Scott slammed Liam down onto the cement floor, kneeling over him. Scott's eyes were blood red, and Liam gaped at the fierce anger in them. His own eyes flashed gold and he squeezed them closed, sure that in his rage, Scott was going to hurt him.

 

When no blow came, Liam trembled, but opened his eyes, staring up at Scott. “S... Scott?”

 

Scott's shoulders sagged and he slowly scooted back from Liam. “Liam. You're-- oh. Oh my God. I just--”

 

“Hey. Whoa...” Liam moved a little closer to Scott, reaching out for him. “You were-- it's a lot. Going on. Mistakes--”

 

“ _Can't_ happen like that,” Scott mumbled. He stared at Liam for a moment while the chaos around them died down.

 

“It's ok,” Liam murmured. “You didn't. And I'm ok. Really. I'm... I'm fine.” As if to prove it, he threw his arms around Scott tightly. “See? Perfectly fine. I'm ok. And it's-- it stopped, see? You stopped them.”

 

Scott hung his head, trying to pull back from Liam. “Don't. That was a shitty move. I could have  _killed_ \--”

 

“But you didn't!” Liam snapped. “You stopped. I'm not hurt. I'm fine.” When he saw Scott start to pull back again, Liam only tightened his grip. “You're not goin' anywhere. Just home. Let's go... find everyone else. Stiles and Lydia. Ok?”

 

Scott let out a tiny sigh. Nothing was ok, but Liam was right. They did need to regroup and get the pack together, so Scott let Liam pull him up. Liam put his hand low on Scott's back, almost steering him out of the building.


End file.
